Vanoss
|-| Vanoss = |-| Night Owl/Bat Owl = |-| Original GMod Model = |-| Monster Legends = |-| GTA 5 = |-| Animation = Summary Evan Fong, also known as VanossGaming 'is a popular YouTuber known for his exceptional editing skills and ironic humor. His works include compilations of "funny moments" of ''Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod, the Call of Duty ''series, and numerous other games. His videos mostly feature multiplayer sessions with his friends. Vanoss is currently the 13th most-subscribed and 32nd most-viewed channel on YouTube with over 600 videos uploaded thus far, as one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube. Evan has reached exceedingly high statistics when it comes to subscribers, view count, and monetization. This profile covers his abilities and statistics from the his main video game appearances from ''GTA 5 and GMod, as well as from his own original animations. Vanoss Wikia Article: http://vaf.wikia.com/wiki/VanossGaming Personal Statistics '''Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Evan Fong, Vanoss, VanossGaming, Night Owl/Bat Owl Origin: YouTube Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Criminal, Vigilante, Youtuber, Let's Player Date of Birth: May 31, 1992 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Gemini Birthplace: Toronto, Canada Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Playing video games, music, and managing his Youtube account Affiliation: The Crew Themes: Reaktor Productions - Afterglow Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B physically. 9-C to 9-A with weapons. 9-C to 8-C with vehicles and reinforcements, 8-A with the Orbital Cannon | Low 2-C | Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Summoning (Can call for various types of reinforcements), Immortality (Type 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-D53y9qu3Pk Cris Formage will resurrect the character upon death), Resurrection, Intangibility (Whilst in Passive Mode), Weapon Mastery, Flight (With vehicles), Healing (With food and drinks), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Invulnerability and Intangibility (To anybody other than civilians/NPCs while in passive mode), Hacking (Could hack nuclear silo computers to stomp a nuke from launching, hacked the security of multiple banks, can hijack cameras and police databases, hacked a flight control tower in a military base, owns the Terrorbyte which can immediately make all active police searches disappear, can hack vehicles), Hammerspace (Calling for a vehicle has it instantly teleported to the player within range by the mechanic, can change outfits and equipment on the go), Statistics Amplification with Bull Shark Testosterone, Enhanced Senses (Has access to infra-red and night vision, as well as sonar), Electricity Manipulation (With tasers, and drones that instantly kill regular people upon electrocution), Teleportation (Accepting invites to properties through the phone will teleport the protagonist there, regardless of location), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can survive the drone shock that easily kills regular people), Information Analysis with the Terrorbyte (Can view a person's personal information, such as their favorite weapon, mode of transport, total earnings, and more) | Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can kill people with one punch and can punch doors off of their hinges. Can survive car crashes and impacts at hundreds of miles per hour, as well as taking the force of explosions despite being in heavily armored vehicles). Street level to Small Building level with weapons (Has access to various guns and explosives, including RPGs). Street level to Building level with vehicles (Various vehicles have machine guns, cannons, explosive missiles) and reinforcements (Can call in air strikes), Multi-City Block level with the Orbital Cannon (Destroys 30 feet area squared) | Universe level+ (Can easily alter the reality and space-time continuum of the map he is in, and can literally reset the universe with a click of a button) | Unknown Speed: Athletic Human (Is a incredibly fit runner). Subsonic to Subsonic+ (With various vehicles). Supersonic+ with handguns and rifles. Hypersonic+ with the railgun. Relativistic with the Orbital Cannon (12.8% the speed of light) | Immeasurable (Can move unbound by the space-time of the map/universe via no-clip, and can easily perceive and react to other people no-clipping) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: Wall level | Universe level+ | Unknown Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Varies from Supergenius (Has extensive knowledge of quantum mechanics and robotics. Was selected by the government's intelligence agency to save the world from nuclear disaster. Able to carefully plan missions such as dangerous heists with being caught by the police) to Below Average (Mistook a speaker for a vending machine) Weaknesses: Inconsistent intelligence statistics. Quite immature. Has an alcohol addiction. Can't harm anyone in passive mode. Key: In Grand Theft Auto 5 | In Garry's Mod | In Animations Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Garry's Mod Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Youtube Category:Internet Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Vigilantes Category:Superheroes Category:Animals Category:Humans Category:Birds Category:Thieves Category:Adults Category:Canadians Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2